Project MATCH was a multisite clinical trial (Cooperative Agreement) that produced a rich data set on patient treatment amtching in alcoholism treatment.The objective of this contract is to support the preparation and refinement of the data collected in Project MATCH for distribution to the scientific community. Establishment of a user- friendly data tape and associated documentation, and the maintenance of a public website interface with users is required.